The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 24
This is episode 24 and the mid season finale of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead season 5. By Lee Dixon and Lee Everett This episode was done by Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 8 "Shit, Douglas you're gonna want to see this" Eric said. Douglas walks over to him to see a gigantic herd walking towards Alexandria. "Shit, go into town and warn everyone, tell them to get weapons from the armory and hide in their houses, GO" Douglas said. He looked back at the horde "I should get some people to help" Douglas said and he ran towards Rick, Daryl, and Ken "Guys, theres more than a thousand walkers outside heading for us, gather up anyone you think can aim and get to the front gates, pronto" Douglas said. *Cue theme music* Rick, Daryl, Ken, Eric, Rose, Aaron, Heath, and Douglas are standing on the wall above of the gate. "There has to be at least 10 thousand walkers out there" Heath said. "Shit, we can manage that, come on we got the walls, and guns" Ken said. "The walls are tough, but they can't withstand that many walkers" Rose said. "Well with our guns I think we can survive this" Daryl said. "Yeah let's get" Rick said, he was cut off by the sound of the wall breaking. "FUCK, get to the guard tower" Ken said. They all started to get in the guard tower. Rose was the last still running towards the tower when the wall started to fall. She jumped and was able to grab Ken's arm. "Shit, I guess one arm doesn't help, jesus I can't hold on, HELP" Ken said. Daryl and Rick helped pull Rose up. "Shit, I hope everyone's in their homes" Douglas said. "Thanks for saving me" Rose told Ken. "Their's no need for thanks, just helping someone I care about" Ken said. "I still don't forgive you for what you did" Rose said. "Stop yapping and start shooting" Eric said. The group started to shoot the walkers. The walkers started to take notice and broke the entrance to the tower. "Shit we should get out of here" Rick said. "The only exit is full of walkers" Douglas said. "Well we can use the zipline to get down" Ken said. "But there's no handle on it" Aaron said. "We just climb down it, it's that or being eaten alive" Ken said. They all started to climb down it, they reached the bottom and ran to their houses. Ken and Rose reach Ron and Jessie in their house. Ken closes the door and braces it with the couch. "Shit, we should be safe here as long as we stay quiet and turn off all the lights" Ken said. Rick and Daryl run to Daryl's house only to find it full of walkers "Shit let's go to Jessie's place" Daryl said. They started to knock on the door. Ken pushed away the couch and let them in. He put the couch back and looked at them "Shit" he said. "What are we going to do" Ken said. Rick quickly went outside killed a walker and came back in with it. "This might seem drastic, but we cover ourselves in guts and blood, and they won't be able to smell us, you might want to cover Ron's eyes" Rick said. He started to chop up the walker, everyone covered themselves in blood and put gut's on themselves. Ken looked outside to see people on rooftops shooting the walkers, he also saw people on the ground being eaten. "You sure about this Rick" Ken said. "It better work, we'll all go to the hospital, there was a basement there, we can hide out there" Rick said. "Well, hope this works" Daryl said. They walked outside and started to walk towards the hospital. Jessie started to freak out and ran with Ron in her hand. The walkers started to take notice of her and started to eat her. Ron was about to be bitten when Ken picked him up and ran towards the hospital. The rest ran right behind him. The walkers started to close in on them, there was no one in the hospital and it was locked. Douglas came out of his House and started to shoot randomly. "Get in" Douglas said. The group started to run toward his house. "Stop shooting randomly you'll get yourself killed" Rick yelled. Ken and Rose and Ron were holding hands as they ran. "Ken why do you weigh so much" Rose said. She looked back to see Ken was shot. "Shit Douglas stop shooting you got Ken" She yelled. The walkers started to catch up to the group. Daryl helped Rose carry Ken into the house. Everyone got in but Douglas who said "I'll finally be with you Regina". He started to get eaten. Denise was in the house to. "Denise do something" Rose yelled. "I can help him, but I'll have to use the electricity, attracting the walkers" Denise said. "It's okay we'll hold them off" Rick said. The group walked outside and joined the rest in killing walkers. They started to kill walkers until they ran out of ammo, then they started to use shovels, and Knifes. Rose was helping Denise patch up Ken's wound. "We need some blood" Denise said. "His blood type is A+" Rose said. "Get me the bags of A+ blood over there" Denise said. Rose gave her the blood and Denise started to give Ken the blood. "We did it, we killed all the walkers" Rick said. "Yeah I didn't think we would be able to" Daryl said. Denise walked outside "Ken will live" she said. "Thank god" Daryl said. "Ken, I'm sorry for how I treated you before, I forgive you, and when you get better let's go get a drink or something" Rose said. "Thank you for saving my life" Ron said and hugged Ken. "Don't worry Rose, I'll have a drink with you, I love you, and Ron no thanks needed" Ken said. Rose kissed Ken "Love you". Rick walks into the room along with Daryl. Rick, Daryl, and Ken started to laugh. "Guess now we should add gunshot to the list of things I've survived huh" Ken said. "Yeah, now that Douglas is dead I guess we need a new leader" Daryl said. "Well at least we now know that the walkers are a manageable threat" Ken said. *End of episode* Category:Issues